


Lost Lightsabers

by doomtwinkie (shinysparks)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Almost titled this The Icha-boner, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I've had waaaaay too much caffeine, Ichabbie Forever, Ichabbie Spring, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, ichabbiespring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/doomtwinkie
Summary: Crane's Obi-Wan Kenobi cosplay is missing one important object...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



“I have lost my lightsaber!” Ichabod Crane announced, fingers wiggling as he paced back and forth in the leftenant’s living room. Frantically, he’d searched everywhere, inside drawers, under the couch, behind the pillows, everywhere. And yet, it was nowhere to be found. Sighing heavily, he straightened the cream-colored tunic that was part of his costume, “we shall never win ‘best group costume’ if Odie-one Kenobi lacks his lightsaber!”

“’Obi-Wan,’” Abbie said, walking into the room in her Leia costume - _her golden bikini Leia costume._ “Your character’s name is ‘Obi-Wan.’”

He took one look at her and he froze. His mouth dropped open, and his bottom lip twitched and wibbled. There might have been some drool. His heart-fluttering, blood rushed to his head swiftly, causing him to turn a very bright, bright shade of red and feel very hot. And faint. And dizzy. But mostly hot.

Crane's eyes grew wide as he stared, and suddenly, he was quite thankful for the length of his costume tunic.

It seemed he’d found his lightsaber after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Written while seriously sleep-deprived, from Thymelady's "lost lightsabers" prompt. NOTHING SAYS “SLEEP-DEPRIVED CRACK DRABBLE” LIKE GIVING WHAT’S-HIS-BEARD A BONER. ;) [Originally posted here.](http://doomtwinkie.net/post/158924339789/hahahahahahahahahahhahaha-okay-i-can-do-that) Character names added after the fact for reasons.


End file.
